She's only mine
by cute jamie
Summary: Misty has a crush on gary and gary asked misty to be his date on prom night but Ash knows that gary is backbiting her. so would Ash be able to tell misty the truth. R&R. AAML forever.......
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N – Hi readers, hope you will enjoy this one also.

Chapter 1

Misty's crush

Misty and ash are normal friends and they are studying in a same school.

"Hey ash, do you know something?" Misty said.

They were walking to their homes after the school.

"What?" Ash asked.

"That their will be a prom night day after tomorrow!" Misty exclaimed.

"So, what's interesting in that?" Ash said with a boring look.

"You know Ash, you should also come there because this will going to be…………..FUN" Misty jumped with joy.

"Fun for you and for all the school." Ash said and adjusted his school bag.

"Whatever, I have decided to go there and have some fun." Misty said.

"Ok, well who is going with you?" Ash said in a taunting tone.

"Somebody will ask me………ummmm……tomorrow" misty said and ran to her house.

"Bye see ya later" ash said and sighed.

MISTY'S HOUSE.

"Hi mom" Misty said and entered her house. She threw her shoes on the floor.

"Bye mom" she walked upstairs.

"This girl" her mom was annoyed.

Misty opened her room door and threw her school bag.

She closed her eyes and after a while she took the class photograph in her hands.

"Oh god! Gary is so cute!" Misty looked at Gary standing with his gang.(Misty's crush is Gary)

"Please be mine……….." Misty prayed.

"But will he ask ME???" Misty was worried.

She sighed.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hi garrry" dawn stretched the word.

"Hi dawn" Gary waved smoothly. She walked to her class.

He was standing in his gang.

"See dawn, she is so hot!" drake (Gary's friend)

"Yeah! She is, I likkkkkkke her" Gary also copied dawn's expressions.

Misty and Ash entered the class.

"Hi sweetie" Gary's friends said.

For a min. misty was confused.

"Sorry not you misty, I just said hi to ash" Gary said.

Misty sat on her chair.

"You" ash growled.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that!" ash moved to his bench.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, we are afraid now, mama's boy is going to beat us" they laughed.

"Hey ash, you loser. Don't you know which type of clothes you should where?" Gary said.

"I like these clothes" ash said.

"Yeahhhhhhhh you like these because they don't show your muscles" Gary said.

"Gary you are wrong, he wear these to hide his skeleton, don't hurt his feelings he is very delicate." Drake laughed.

"You don't know much about me so shut your mouth." Ash said.

"Okkkkk lets have a fight!" Gary said.

Suddenly the teacher entered and they stopped the matter there only.

AFTER THE SCHOOL

Misty was sitting with her friends.

Suddenly Gary walked towards dawn who was standing in her cheer leader group.

Gary and dawn went away from the cheer leaders. After 2 min. they came back. Misty watched them simultaneously. Dawn kissed gray's cheek. Gary walked towards his gang. Dawn was walking towards her group but suddenly misty stretched her leg and dawn didn't knew that. She fell on the ground. Misty and her friends laughed.

"You misty waterflower" Dawn said and walked away.

Misty also said bye to her friends and walked with Ash.

"Soooooo somebody asked?" Ash asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm………no" she said with sadness.

They also talked about Gary. Ash started abusing him but Misty took Gary's side.

After sometime Misty reached her house.

"Bye!" Misty said.

"Bye" Ash replied.

Suddenly Gary came running from behind.

Ash saw Gary. He hid behind the bushes.

"I don't want to see his face." Ash said.

Gar ran to misty.

"Hey misty, I came running to ask…" Gary was tired.

"Would you like to go with me on prom night" Gary said

"Yes!!!!!!!!" misty jumped.

"Ok meet ya there" Gary hugged her.

Misty went inside her house.

"Suddenly this guy asked misty……………something's wrong! I need to check out!" Ash said and followed Gary.

Gary ran to his friends.

"I did it, I asked Misty" Gary said.

"Yes you did right, she hurt your date" Drake said.

"But are you going with Misty? Or Dawn?" one friend asked.

"You stupid! Obviously I am going with dawn and not that Misty who wear weird dresses and don't have any style." Gary said.

Ash walked away from there.

He reached his house.

A/N – ash need to do something!!!!!!!!!! Well what will happen??????????????? For that you need to review and wait………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon.

A/N – I am so sorry for a late update but I was really busy with holiday home work…hope you like this one also. Please review……

The prom night

Ash ran to his house and walked to his room. He lay on the bed.

_What should I do? Should I tell this to misty…no she'll not believe… but I should try…_

Ash thought.

He called to Misty.

"Hey misty, I am ash."

"Hey ash"

Ash explains everything to misty.

"What?" Misty shouted.

"This's true" ash said.

"You are jealous because I have a date and you don't" misty puts the receiver down.

Ash threw his phone "oh god! This girl. Why does she not understand? I told her before also that this prom is a creepy thing but she doesn't understand. What should I do now????"

He thought for half an hour and after half an hour he sleeps.

MISTY'S HOUSE

"What should I wear?" misty started choosing her dress.

"DAISY!" she yelled.

Daisy walked immediately to misty's room.

"What happened? Mom's not at the house so please don't ask again and again" she asked.

"I am going on a prom tonight, so what should" daisy stopped misty in between.

"What? Prom? You?" she laughed "violet listen misty is going in a prom."

"You have a date mist?" violet asked.

"Yes" misty replied confidently.

"Is he ash?" daisy asked.

"No, you'll not believe who he is..." misty crossed her hands and smiled.

"Please tell us, we are your sisters!" violet begged.

"No no and no" misty looked at her nails.

"Ok if you don't tell us, then we'll not go with you to buy a dress" violet crossed her hands.

"Ok, I will tell you, he's Gary" misty smiled.

"Wow, its great, I can't believe our misty that was just a baby, is now going on prom. Good luck." Violet said and she turned to her room.

"Wait, you have to go with me, so that I can choose a dress." Misty said

"Is it necessary?" they both (violet and daisy) asked.

"Yessssss"misty said.

"Ok" they said.

All three went to shopping. Misty chooses a pink dress which was strip less. Her sisters also liked it.

At 5:30 they reached home.

"This is a perfect dress for our little sister." Violet said.

Daisy nodded.

"I have to get ready" misty ran to her room and started getting ready.

ASH'S HOUSE

Ash's mom came to ash.

"Ash baby, wake up. Misty has called you. The phone is on the hold." She said.

"What's the time mom?" ash said.

"Its 5:45" she said and left the room.

"5:45!" ash woke up suddenly. He sees the phone. "It's misty"

"Hey mist"

"Hey ash, I was getting ready for the prom. I brought a new dress."

"I told you mist, Gary is bad." Ash said.

"I knew this, you are jealous." Misty cuts the phone.

After 10 min. a message came.

Please come at the prom… Gary is very good…..

Misty

What should I do now?

He told this problem to mom and her mom suggested him to go to the prom to confirm whether Gary is with misty or not.

"Thanks mom. Now I am going." Ash said.

"No, not with this sweatshirt. My boy is grown up, he is ready to wear a tux. I have it!" her mom said.

"I will not wear this." Ash said.

"Please ash, for the sake of your mom, please" she said.

"Okkkkkk" ash said.

After 10 min. he got ready.

"Oh no! Its 7:45 mom, I am late because of your tux." Ash said.

"Wait a min. I am bringing the shoes."

After 10 min she came.

He wore the shoes very fast.

"Its 8, I am late, I should go first to misty's house." Ash drove the car to her house.

He entered the gate and saw some pink thing in the bushes.

"Misty, what are you doing here. Don't cry." Ash felt very sad that time.

"Gary not came. May be he's late" she wiped her tears and looked at ash.

She laughed "what are you wearing?"

"Tux" ash smiled.

"You look beautiful mist." Ash said looking in her eyes.

She stood up.

And suddenly misty's phone rang. "It's a message." She said.

"Gary sent me a message!" she looked at ash happily.

"Read it" ash said.

"Enjoy alone loser…….?" she looked at ash.

"Misty, be confident. I know you are a tough girl. You'll not cry again." Ash said.

Misty laughed "my life ditched me!"

She took a step to her house, suddenly ash stopped her.

"Gary should feel betrayed." Ash said.

Ash held misty's hand and took her to the prom.

"I am not going inside" misty was very sad.

"Ok, you stay here in the car." ash said.

He went inside and looked for the dj but he was not there so he stopped the music. He was in anger.

"Hey you loser, why you stopped the music. Go away from here." Gary said.

Ash looked at Gary and dawn.

"Gary you lost something" ash said.

"What?" Gary asked

"A diamond"

"A diamond?"

"Yes, that diamond wanted to be with you but you didn't realize its importance."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about that girl who liked you very much but you were busy……………with someone else,"

"Which girl?"

"Misty"

"Oh misty, that ugly" Gary was going to say but ash stopped him.

"Don't say a single word about misty..." Ash said.

Misty came and she hid behind the decorations to listen everything.

"You cannot find a girl like her in our life. She is one in a million. You just judge a girl with what dresses she wears."

"Ash you are destroying the party. Guys you want music?" Gary waited for a big yes but no one said yes.

"Ok if you believe in that boy, so stay with him. I am going." Gary walked and suddenly he saw misty.

"Misty?" Gary was shocked.

Everyone turned.

"You look gorgeous, I am sorry, we can be friends. I like you so much" Gary smiled.

But misty not even looked at him. She just looked at ash. She started walking towards ash.

She smiled. Everyone was watching her, she looked so beautiful.

Gary was red with anger. His popularity was vanished. .

Misty moved closer to ash and hugged him.

And it was the right time to start slow music. Dj came back and put a cd of slow songs.

Ash was very surprised that misty is so attracted to him but he was also feeling what she was feeling.

They started dancing and misty said "you said all that to Gary because of me oh, you are the best guy in the world, I love you"

"Well, I also lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll"

"Say fast ashy"

"Lllllllllllllll"

"Oh come on! Ash"

"Love you too"

Ash lifted her up and after 20 sec. he put her down.

He leaned to kiss misty's lips. They shared their first kiss...So smooth…so soft...

"Awwwwwwwwwww" everyone said.

_A/N – this's the end of a perfect story………hope you like it! Please review and wait for the next chapter…_


End file.
